Two Couples, Two Reasons
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: What happens when you let two shippy trash people write a shippy story? YOU GET THIS. Haha anyways we hope you enjoy, we were up LATE writing this. Also, don't kill us for either ship we honestly had NO CLUE WHAT WE WERE DOING. Authors: Kirbygirl81, the-mystical-wolf


Kirby and Dani: Hello~ we hope you enjoy this shippy trash story from two shippy trash girls x3.

(O)

Trucy walked out of her father's office to find the office abandoned, only a note was on the table from Athena.

_Hey Trucy,_

_Apollo and I went to investigate, we'll be back soon!_

_-Athena_

She sighed and sat on the couch waiting for something to happen.

That "something" arrived fairly quickly when Trucy heard a knock at the door, "Herr's, Fraulein's are you there?"

Trucy jumped off the couch and opened the door, "Hello Mr. Gavin!"

Klavier got into the agency and closed the door behind him, giving Trucy a smile. "Hello, Fraülein Wright! How have you been?" he asked looking somewhat tired, but not really intending to show it. And he was quite good at concealing it, for anyone who weren't so close to him would easily fall for his acting.

"I've been great!" She smiled as she looked at the prosecutor, "And you Mr. Gavin?"

"Ja, I've been good as well." Klavier took a look around, just now noticing how empty the agency is. "Are Herr Forehead and Fraülein Cykes around? There is some evidence that we need to discuss."

"They're currently investigating! I'm not sure when they'll be back though." She replied, "Oh would you like to sit down?"

He nodded, still smiling, and sat down beside her. "Danke, Fraülein. It's good to rest for a while."

"Yep!" Trucy smiled, "Hm. Thena and Polly should've been back by now…"

(O)

Athena and Apollo had been investigating at a crime scene for about the last hour and they had gotten close to no evidence, "Athena, I honestly think we should be questioning Ms. Storm." He said trying to persuade her to want to leave.

"No way, Apollo! We didn't search properly! I'm sure there should be a clue around here just waiting for us to find it!" the girl turned to the crime scene once again, being as stubborn as she could be. There was no way for her to admit that they have gone there for nothing. She was sure that they would find something if they tried harder.

"Athena, c'mon, it's like seventy degrees out here. Can we just go?" He was practically begging her now, but he should've just given up.

"I swear, Apollo! Just one more time and we can go!" Ironically, that was exactly what Athena said before. But nothing would change her mind, not the cold, nor Apollo. "Please!"

"Tiger, Trucy is waiting for us at the office," He said, "she's probably bored out of her mi- oh crap Ema's coming." His voice sounded sort of shaky.

_Not now of all times_, was the first thought that crossed the redhead's mind. She had nothing against the detective - they were actually good friends - but she knew Ema well enough to know that the moment she saw them, the investigation was over. But they had nothing yet and Athena had to think quickly if she wanted to find new evidence before the end of the day.

Apollo knew they needed a plan to get Ema to either leave, or let them off easy, something popped into his mind, but he knew Athena would never forgive him. It was their only option though, "Athena," He whispered, "I know what we have to do to get Ema from murdering us with her snacks, but don't kill me for it."

"W-what?" She was whispering too, "Apollo don't tell me we're gonna just-" She was suddenly cut off when Apollo's lips crashed on to hers. _JUSTICE I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU. _Was her only thought, but in spite of that thought, she placed her arms lazily around his neck and kissed him back.

Ema walked around the corner to find the two lawyers kissing, "Great. I owe that stupid fop twenty bucks." She murmured.

The lawyers broke apart in a somewhat messily fashion then turned towards the detective, "H-Hello Ema…" Athena said, still wanting to murder Apollo.

"Athena." Ema's tone sounded somewhat happy, with the slightest bit of grumpiness, "Would you two kindly get off my crime scene?"

"S-Sure Ema." Apollo said heading towards the entrance to the alley, "C'mon Tiger…"

Athena followed close behind, she **did not **want to die because of Snackoos.

(O)

Trucy and Klavier had been talking for the past thirty minutes about Klavier's case from this morning, he was prosecuting a guy who was caught murdering his friend, it was bloody is what he had told her, and she was interested in this.

"Wow! That sounds so exciting!" She smiled.

"It was quite dumb too, Fraulein," He chuckled, "It's not a fun case when I'm not up against Herr Forehead."

She just laughed and looked at the clock, "Oh crud! I was supposed to go to People Park for a quick run now!"

"Want me to go with? It's on my way back to the office."

"Sure" She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

They walked out together and headed for the stairs, they were quiet on the walk down but once they stepped outside Trucy spoke up, "Man it's so nice out here!"

"Yes it is Fraulein." He loved her enthusiasm about the fall air, and he thought she was cute being excited for fall, _Wait. Did I seriously just think the Fraulein was cute?! _

They walked towards the park and the wind was blowing on Trucy's face, "It's nice, but cold isn't it Fraulein?"

"Very nice, but also very cold." She smiled.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Tr- Fraulein Wright is actually being quite...cute. _

"Mr. Gavin, you alright?"

"H-Huh, yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"You sound like you're lying." She smirked, "C'mon Mr. Gavin you can tell me what's up!"

"Honestly, it's nothing Fraulein."

She pouted, "Aww c'mon Mr. Gavin!"

He sighed and looked at her, "You really want to know, Fraulein?"

She just nodded.

He got down to her height, which was only about a foot shorter than his own height, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which cause the 16 year old's eyes to fly open, but to his surprise she kissed back, softer than him.

When they pulled away, Trucy felt the heat in her cheeks, she was kissed by her celebrity crush.

"That was what was wrong, Trucy." He sighed.

She looked down at the ground, "M-Mr. Gavin, t-thank you."

He looked at her with a confused look, "Thank you? I did nothing nothing, Trucy."

"Yes you did!" She smiled brightly as the prosecutor stood up, "you gave me my first kiss, no one else would've."

"Nein that's preposterous Trucy, you're a beautiful 16 year old, I bet you anyone would do that for you."

She shook her head, "They wouldn't! I may be pretty, but I want someone to like me for my personality; not my looks!"

He nodded, "And I like- no love you for that, Trucy."

She smiled at him brightly, and hugged him, "Thank you Mr. Gavin."

"Feel free to call me Klavier." He smiled.

"Alrighty then, Klavier!" She smiled, "Oh! I gotta head back to the office!"

He bent down and gave her one last peck on the cheek, "Goodbye Fraulein, I'll stop by your office later!" He said, waving to her as she ran off.

(O)

"Aagh! That was so embarrassing Apollo!" Athena shouted.

"Athena, I saved our butts back there!" Apollo shouted.

They were in the comfort of the Wright Anything Agency but they felt like they were in public, "Apollo! You could've talked to Ema! You didn't have to kiss me!"

"I still saved us! It was necessary!"

"Ugh! It was so awkward though!"

"Athena, at least we aren't eleven years apart in years! _That _would've been awkward!"

"It was awkward kissing my co-worker!" She shouted, even louder than before, "I swear Apollo!"

"Athena. Cykes. I saved us from death by snacks."

"Apollo. Justice. I could've saved us too!"

He looked her in the eyes and noticed the softness that was in them, despite her anger, "Athena. Did you really not like it? Or was it because Ema caught us?"

"I didn't like it!" She was lying. But she had forgotten about his bracelet.

"Gotcha!" His voice rang throughout the office, "You did like it!"

"Aagh you and your stupid bracelet!"

He smirked and pulled the slightly shorter lawyer towards him, "Athena. If you didn't mind it, then would you mind if I did this?" He asked.

His lips pressed against hers for the second time that day, but this time she actually kissed back, not because of instinct, but because she _wanted _to.

As they pulled away Athena hugged him, "I-I'm sorry about yelling…"

"No, it's my fault for kissing you earlier."

"What did I hear about you kissing Athena?!" Trucy shouted excitedly.

"T-TRUCY!" The lawyer yelled in unison, practically jumping out of the hug.

Trucy's cheeks were still red from what had happened only a few minutes ago, but she wanted to juicy gossip on what happened.

"Before we tell you anything," Apollo started, "Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Oh no reason! Just had my first kiss is all!" Trucy said happily.

"What?!" Athena was so surprised but she was also happy.

"With who?!" Apollo sounded like a brother, but he didn't care.

"Oh! Just Klavier!" She smiled and walked towards her father's office.

"Let it go Apollo. Let. It. Go." Athena said.

"I-I will."

(O)

Klavier stopped by the office later that night, "Trucy are you there?"

Trucy opened the door and smiled, "Hey Klavier!"

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and then stood back up, "I just wanted to stop by to see you."

"I guess Trucy wasn't kidding." Athena said, "You two are together!"

"Yes we are, Fraulein Cykes," Klavier said.

"And I'm happy for you two!" Athena said happily.

Klavier just chuckled, "well I'll be off, tell Herr Forehead I say hello."

"We will!" Athena and Trucy said waving to him as his walked off.

(O)

Wanna see the shenanigans that happen when two girls with NO LIVES WHAT-SO-EVER, write? Well here's some stuff that happened while we were writing!

(While discussing Tomodachi Life.)

Kirby: ema omg no you're a reporter.

Dani: Wat, she became a reporter? How many things she'll be?

Kirby: Idk x- OMG YES SUCK IT KLAV APOLLO'S HOTTER

Dani: APOLLO DOES NOT APPROVE IT!

Kirby: SORRY SOMETHING WITH TOMODACHI LIFE.

(While discussing how good Dani is at writing)

Dani: Oh, and, about the fic *points to what I wrote* what do you think? Good enough for someone who's starting?

Kirby: *SCREAM* OMG PERFCT HOLY

Dani: WAT WAT CALM DOWN KAY OMG, GEEZES º-º'

Kirby: sorry XD I'm hyper

Dani: I can see that xD

(AFTER THE STORY)

Kirby: OMG DANI I'M SHIPPY TRASH.

Dani: WE'RE TWO SHIPPY TRASHES, SRSLY

I'M SCREAMING HERE


End file.
